


Gala Magic

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: Sirius lives!AU. Hermione has fallen for Sirius. He rejects her advances, though. Can a masked Ministry Ball give Hermione the happy ever after she so desperately wants?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Roll-a-Prompt Writing Comp 2020





	Gala Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Just the plot.
> 
> Trope: Post War Yule Gala   
> Overarching Theme: Masquerade

Hermione stared at Sirius, her gaze unwavering. There were no traces of uncertainty in her eyes at all as she waited for Sirius to say something. Say anything really.

Sirius, for his part, had his mouth agape. He looked like a fish out of water.

“You know, if Remus was here, I bet he’d be shocked. He has probably never seen you speechless before,” Hermione finally mused, unable to keep silent any longer.

Sirius’ mouth snapped shut. “Sorry if I’m a little surprised. When I woke up this morning, the last thing I expected to happen was my godson’s best friend to confess to having feelings for me.”

“I always thought you were more observant than this. You must have noticed the signals.”

“I thought you were just being friendly,” Sirius squeaked.

He actually squeaked. He wasn’t acting like the smooth-talking Casanova Hermione always imagined he was while he was a Hogwarts student.

“Well, I was being friendly, but there’s friendly, and then there’s _friendly_.” She emphasized the last ‘friendly.’

Sirius stood up and ran his fingers through his tangled raven locks. “Think about Harry. How do you think he’d feel about this?”

“Harry knows about my feelings for you. He finds it a little weird, but he’s 100% supportive. Do you really think I wouldn’t ask him if he’d be okay with it before I made my move? He wants me to be happy, no matter how that comes to be.”

“You’re twenty years younger than me.”

“So? I’m 21. It’s not like I’m underage.”

“You’re still twenty years younger than me. I’m old enough to be your father. In fact, I was Harry’s father’s best friend.”

“What does James have to do with anything?

“He was a father; I was his best friend. Hence, I’m too old for you.”

Hermione arched an unimpressed eyebrow. “Really? That’s the best argument you have against it? Our age difference? It makes me believe I might have a chance.”

“No, no, no. It’s false hope. No chance.”

Something about Sirius’s words rang false to her. Maybe it was the way his eyes had softened and a slow smile spread across his face when Hermione initially confessed before realization had dawned. She made her stance less determined and did her best to look about softer. “Sirius, I’ve been through a war. People my age… They don’t interest me. They feel too immature.”

“Many people your age have been through a war, too,” Sirius murmured.

“Yes, but not exactly what I’ve been through. They weren’t with me when I was on the Horcrux hunt. They weren’t taken to Malfoy Manor. I know you weren’t either, but it just feels like you’d understand better than anyone else.”

“What about Harry and Ron? They shared everything with you.”

Hermione scrunched up her nose. “I love Harry, but he’s like my brother. That’s just wrong. And Ron and I fight all the time. If Harry wasn’t there as the buffer, our friendship probably would have ended a long time ago. Just no. Stop trying to pawn me off on others. Sirius, my feelings for you are real. They’re not going away. Deal with it.”

Sirius sighed. “Hermione…” He sat back down and averted his eyes to his lap, not looking at her. “Hermione, you’re a wonderful girl. You’re smart, genuine, compassionate, brave, and so beautiful.”

“I hear a ‘but’ in there.”

“ _But_ you deserve better than me. There’s a guy out there for you that will be what you need, and you’ll fall in love with him and have you happy ever after.”

“You’re acting like I don’t know my own heart. I’m not a _child_ ,” she spat. She lifted his chin, leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his.

He didn’t escape the kiss before it happened, but he tore his lips away the minute they touched. “Hermione, no. I’ve tried to be kind about it—the last thing I want to do is hurt you—but you leave me no choice. We will never happen. The sooner you accept it, the happier you’ll be. I’m sorry, but it will never happen.”

He strode away, his long legs carrying him from her.

Her heart crumbled into tiny pieces as she slumped in her seat. She had been so sure he had feelings for her. How could she have read everything so wrong?

* * *

Sirius didn’t feel like going to this party, but he was a war hero and was forced to go to the annual Yule Gala. Every single year. He didn’t have a choice. Every time he tried to get out of it, Kingsley paid him a personal visit and begged him to come.

And if Sirius tried saying ‘no,’ Kingsley persisted until his resolve broke.

He knew Hermione was going to be there, but with the magical masks, he knew he wouldn’t recognize her and vice versa. Even if the masks wouldn’t normally hide their identities, the extra magic made sure no one would be able to be recognized. That was part of the fun, especially for the single witches and wizards.

That was actually how Harry and Padma got together. At the first Yule Gala, they had both gone alone and ended up spending the whole night together, neither of them realizing who the other one was. When the Yule Magic ended, and they were allowed to remove their masks, they been shocked, but pleased, to see their companion. And they’ve been together ever since.

His thoughts once again turned to Hermione. He wondered if she hated him. The idea bothered him, but if she hated him, it would be for the best. Hate was better than hurt after all.

When she first confessed, he thought he’d fly into the air without his broomstick or motorbike. Everything she was saying, he dreamed of hearing it from her, but then reality crashed down onto him. The war hadn’t been over that long. Hermione was afraid to put herself out there, and he was safe to her. He knew he would be bad for her. She deserved the best person in the world, and that was not Sirius. She’d eventually meet someone else and fall in love, but if she was with Sirius, she wouldn’t allow herself to do that. She’d feel obligated to stay with him and be miserable because of it.

All Sirius cared about was Hermione’s happiness. His feelings were secondary. One day, she’d realize he was right. He just knew it, and then she’d thank him for saying ‘no’ to her.

But first, he had to get through this night. He once more looked in the mirror, fix the raven mask that would disguise him, and then left for the Ministry.

When he arrived, he immediately headed for the long table set up on the west side. He figured he’d stick close to the food. Even if was forced to mingle, he could at least enjoy filling up his stomach. He idly stood by the table for almost 30 minutes, surprised when no one approached him to make conversation or ask him to dance. Maybe the night would end up being bearable.

He was looking longingly at the door, thinking about his nice, comfortable bed. That was why he saw her when she entered the ballroom. Her curly, chestnut hair was in a simple ponytail. Her silver swan mask hid her eyes, but he imagined them to be a chocolate color. Her frame was enveloped in a simple, periwinkle dress that emphasized her body in all of the right places. She was breath-taking.

He took a step away from the table, inexplicitly drawn to her.

She looked around the ballroom and their eyes met. She tilted her head before she made her way over to him.

Sirius’ heart raced as she drew closer.

“Hello,” the witch murmured.

“Hello,” he echoed. And then he surprised himself by asked, “Would you like to dance?”

The witch nodded and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. She rested one of her hands in his and the other on his shoulder, while he held her in a loose embrace, leading her in a simple waltz.

“I didn’t think I was going to ask anyone to dance tonight. I thought for sure I’d be the one hiding from all of the crazed witches.”

“You think quite highly of yourself, don’t you?”

Sirius unrepentantly shrugged. “It’s the same every year. I hate this thing, but Minister Shacklebolt stalks me until I agree to attend.”

“I usually enjoy myself, but I have to admit, I wasn’t really looking forward to it this year. Wasn’t in a festive mood.”

“But you came,” Sirius pointed out.

“Yes, you have Minister Shacklebolt to stalk you; I have a best friend to stalk me. He hates this as much as you do, but he told me that if he’s being forced to attend, so am I. And here I am.”

Sirius chuckled. “Well, I’m glad you’re here. Otherwise, I’d still be hiding by the food.”

The witch stared into his eyes. “I find myself glad to have come as well.”

They spent the whole night together. Sirius ached to know who she was but had taken to calling her by her mask. And with Swan by his side, he had a ready excuse whenever another witch invited him to dance.

Swan got invited to dance by other wizards as well, but she stayed with him, always saying, “I’m quite happy with Raven, but thank you anyway.”

Midnight was fast approaching and soon the big reveal would be coming. Swan grew quiet as the time drew closer.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed with who’s under the mask.”

“Why would I be disappointed?”

“I haven’t really liked many men, and when I have, they weren’t interested. I make a good friend for guys, but they never see me as girlfriend material.”

Sirius wondered who had hurt Swan so much that she doubted herself. “Well, those guys were idiots. Their loss is my gain.” He touched her chin so she’d look at him, and when he knew he had her attention, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers through his hair, grasping it. When air became a necessity, they pulled back, panting softly.

“Wow,” they murmured simultaneously.

A loud chime started, and he knew it was the countdown. “One minute,” he breathed, pressing his forehead against hers.

“If you’re disappointed, please lie to me,” she begged beseechingly.

“I can’t imagine being disappointed, whoever you are.”

Everyone began loudly chanting. “10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!”

Swan reached up for her mask. Sirius reached for his. They both came off at the same time.

Sirius blinked gobsmacked.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. “I was hoping it was you. I felt guilty because I’ve only ever been drawn to you in such a way.”

Sirius swallowed nervously, once again speechless. “Um…”

“So? You disappointed?”

Sirius shook his head, coming back to reality. “Screw it,” Sirius sighed.

“Excuse me?” Hermione asked, surprised.

“I tried to be noble, do the right thing by you, but I’m going to be selfish.”

Hermione allowed a smile to grace her lips. “Please, be selfish.”

He leaned down and claimed her lips for their third kiss, the one the longest yet. Hermione returned it whole-heartedly. When they parted this time, Hermione’s hand traced circles on Sirius’ chest. “Thank Merlin for the Yule Gala magic.”


End file.
